Fluorine-containing solvents are used to dissolve dyes for producing information recording media, for example, CD-R and DVD-R, wherein writable and/or readable recording layers are provided on their substrate by means of a laser. Since fluorine-containing solvents have higher coefficients of global warming than carbon dioxide, it is desirable that the solvents are recovered after use and recycled. However, recovered fluorine-containing solvents have drawbacks for recycle because they contain dyes which are deteriorated or difficult to control their concentrations. It is therefore unfavorable to use the solvents directly after being recovered. Further, if the fluorine-containing solvents are recycled as they are after recovery, it is impossible to change the types of dyes contained therein. Therefore, impurities such as dyes have to be removed from the fluorine-containing solvents to be recycled. However, it has been considered difficult to recover fluorine-containing solvents in a purity enough for producing information recording media such as CD-R because such production requires extremely pure fluorine-containing solvents.